


Past Your Bedtime

by sleepychoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tucking Into Bed, sleepy, the other members are just mentioned, this is just some silly cute shit y'all....., yugjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepychoi/pseuds/sleepychoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom and Youngjae have shared this nightly ritual for longer than they can remember, they know it like the back of their hand. It’s always so relaxing, just to be able to share the dark and surrounding quiet with someone. </p><p>So naturally, Youngjae was surprised when did didn’t go so usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Your Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up that this is unbeta'd!! if there's any annoying mistakes lemme know and i'll fix em, but i'm trying to get out of my writer's block, so here's a lil drabble to hopefully help me w that!

Yugyeom and Youngjae had developed the bad habit of staying up late together.

Youngjae always had somewhat of a skewed sleeping schedule, and how hard it was to wake him up in the morning was both a running joke and a harsh reality. He tended to stay up late playing video games in his room-- or at least he did before he and Mark became roommates, and now instead he would often end up in the living room playing them so the elder could sleep.

Yugyeom tended to wake up a lot during the night, and would either stay up so late that he was utterly exhausted and it was humanly impossible for him to wake up over and over again; or he would go to bed early and pop out to get a snack or go to the bathroom multiple times throughout the night. Occasionally those would coincide with Jaebum’s midnight snacks, and they would sit there in the kitchen with bedhead and stuff their faces in silence.

Lately, he’s been going with the first option, and ends up sitting on the couch beside Youngjae as he played games and gently drifted into dreamland. More than once Youngjae would finally turn off his console and turn to Yugyeom only to realize that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He would ever so carefully pull a blanket over him and brush his hair out of his eyes, pressing his shy and soft lips against his forehead. He told himself it was a motherly instinct, but the way his heart fluttered when he saw how Yugyeom’s eyelashes splayed across his cheeks and his pink lips parted as he slept suggested otherwise.

It was on a night much like all the ones preceding it. Youngjae had snuck out of his room after Mark fell asleep, carefully shifting a tired Coco off his chest and onto his pillow. Then he would creep out in socked feet, shutting the door behind him with a tiny ‘click’. 

Yugyeom would hear the sound of the game console turning on at the opposite side of his bedroom wall, and he would let his eyes adjust to the dim light radiating from his and Bambam’s Spongebob nightlight. After laying there a moment, and hearing the shuffle of feet, he would check to make sure Bambam was still on his bed (often splayed out like a starfish, face down) and would then take his turn to stealthily escape.

The older of the two looked up as he heard the maknae’s door, a soft smile on his face as he watched Yugyeom stumble over. Having already retrieved the younger’s favorite blanket from the pile on the armchair, he pat the spot beside him and tossed the comforter over both their laps once he sat. Yugyeom smiled in thanks, his vibrant red bedhead and wrinkled pajamas evidence enough that he had been trying to fall asleep for a while now, and couldn’t. Words weren’t needed between the two of them; it was by now an old and comforting routine, and one that they knew by heart.

Youngjae began to play his video game-- this time it was some cartoonish character game, where you shot other players with what seemed like paint. In the back of his mind, Yugyeom thought that maybe the game was called ‘Splatoon’ or something like that, but he wasn’t quite sure. Instead, he was just enjoying how warm and comfortable he was right now; he was sitting upright against the soft couch cushions, and Youngjae beside him always seemed to radiate warmth. After what could have been 10 minutes or an hour-- they couldn’t tell-- Yugyeom let his head droop and come to rest on Youngjae’s shoulder, eyes hazy and half-lidded. 

Despite his abundant amount of video game experience, Youngjae suddenly lost the round. He had jolted and made his character fall, promptly misfiring a shot and making himself an open target. Yugyeom thought it was funny, and a little snicker shook his shoulders-- causing Youngjae to softly whine. In reality, Youngjae had been taken aback by the taller one deciding to use him as his own personal pillow, and for some reason it made it hands very clammy and his heart beat very fast. 

“Hush.” He grumbled, adorning a pout and trying to brush the anxious feeling off, starting a new round. 

“Hyyyyyung, don’t tell me to hush.” Yugyeom whined, playing it up for comedic purposes. He laughed, using the small energy he still had to lift his head and wrap his arms around Youngjae’s, hugging his arm to his chest. Nearly dropping his controller, Youngjae stumbled over his words until he whispered in a rushed and disbelieving tone.

“Since when do you call me hyung--?” He turned his head to look down at Yugyeom, who had placed his head on his shoulder again. He looked up at the vocalist with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, and luckily Youngjae was sitting, or his legs would have given out.

“I’m sorry you lost your game, hyung~.” Yugyeom said in a kiddy voice, apparently still not tired enough to tease. Maybe it was just his nature. Ignoring the question, Yugyeom had assumed that that’s why Youngjae was acting differently. Leaning up, the redhead closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on the other’s ripe cheek.

“Does that make it better?”

Youngjae felt like he was going to short-circuit, and he was sure his beet red face was highly visible. At a loss for what to say or do, he finally blurted out a snappy tease in return, turning away from him. 

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

But honestly, Youngjae didn’t want him to leave and go to bed. Eventually he did, and he sat there and watched as the boy who made his heart flutter shuffled back to his room in mismatched socks, and all he could think about was how Yugyeom’s lips stayed pressed to his cheek way longer than a normal kiss, only between two friends.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i havent posted in so long, i've had some writer's block and now school has just started......hopefully this is the first step in gettin me out of that funk! hmu if you have any prompt ideas bc they might help!
> 
> but ahh this is my first time writing yugjae, i hope you like it!! i have a few more ideas for them in the future if this gets a good response.....pls pls let me know what you think, tbh i live off of y'alls feedback i rly do......thank u sm for all the support! pls love yugjae too!


End file.
